User talk:RainingPain17/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Federal Investigation Bureau page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 10:09, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Swift I tried to explain it to him, he can't understand. A block it's on the way. Cheers. Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 12:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :No problem!--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 14:45, September 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: User Actually Raining Pain, JohnPaul123 only called Smashbro a sockpuppet not me though. Cloudkit01 (talk) 00:08, September 14, 2014 (UTC) SUV You are right about the Sheriff SUV, but discuss it on the talk page. We don't need edit wars on the wiki. Leo68 (talk) 06:33, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing ! Police Maverick look i dont want to cause an argument, but , just because a 2 helicopters spawned once it doesnt mean it happens all the time, more than frequently its 1 helicopter chasing the player, ive never seen to myself, can i ask wether it was two mavericks or 2 ahniallators, sorry for my spelling of that. User glad we sorted that out! User Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:29, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ok thanks _ Monkeypolice188Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:29, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Monster Truck Only the third variant is based on the Yosemite, the first is based on a F-250, the Yosemite itself is based on a Chevrolet Silverado or GMC Sierra, the second variant is based on another Chevrolet Truck but i'm not sure what truck it is, and the third is clearly a Yosemite (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:48, September 17, 2014 (UTC)) Adder i have proof, this is in gta online, you can tell by the character(s) and the one in the background is pulling an action (imppssible in storymode) here you go! Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Alright then ! sorry for all the hasle, and since my evidence has worked, i will stay on the wiki page until further UNNECCESSERY changes are made, can you please change the following on your post: Its monkeypolice188 not Monkeypolice Remove the 'you can now leave' thanks Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : You know you can do it by yourself :) oh sorry im not used to the wiki, thats why i hate it when people keep changing my edits, i think i know how to do itMonkeypolice188 (talk) 19:14, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ok i didnt know that. Mammoth Hydra Hey, this guy WildBrick will begin discussing with us, but before that, i showed a print that i took in the youtube showing that the Hydra in fact was going to be a Mammoth vehicle and it was going to be in the SA Fligh School update, just see that, it's not leaking, it's true information (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:05, September 20, 2014 (UTC)) : I saw your pic, that's why I undo'd his edit. "Mammoth" Hydra It's upcoming content. Been found in multiple update files. Before Flight School update, there was one mention of Hydra (before that was no info whatsoever). Then after Flight School was released, more stuff about Hydra got added. R* is just getting the Hydra ready for the next DLC. Same thing was for other vehicles (Huntley S, Massacro & Zentorno customization models found in Dangerous Business Update and Jester, Massacro, Turismo R, Zentorno, Huntley and Alpha mentions found in 1.09 files, etc.). I don't think R* would actually cut a DLC vehicle - to much time and effort would be wasted, they'd rather delay the vehicle for future DLC's. 19:16, September 20, 2014 (UTC) : "I don't think R* would actually cut a DLC vehicle - to much time and effort would be wasted, they'd rather delay the vehicle for future DLC's." Well this does apply as well to all BETA vehicles. Why wouldn't R* release these in a future DLC ? The fact that the Hydra has to be released with the next DLC has to be proven first. :: How would you explain that Hydra never existed in the files until Patch 1.14/1.15 then? 19:23, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: My opinion is that the Hydra started being developed in earlier patches, but it was cut between 1.15 and 1.16. ::::: Or maybe the devs were preparing the stuff. There was a jetpack found in one patch. Next patch removed the jetpack mentions. The above expample with Business/High Life vehicles. There even were weapons planned before a DLC was released. Vintage Pistol and Antique Cavalry Dagger were found in the High Life Update files (because these weapons would totally suit "high life" so the devs planned them for high life update and cut them, yeah totally). 19:33, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Let's stick there for the moment, and we'll see when patch 1.17 is released to confirm stuff. :::::::: Would be better to remove the "Mammoth Hydra" mention for now. We'll see later when new updates are out. (Note that original leak for Flight School Update had no mention of Swift) 19:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: Right. By the way are the GTA IV missions and GTA Online missions templates finished ? I'd like to add these to the missions pages. theres a guy reverting the vapid page, hes constantly reverting a fact, the huntley s has nothing to do with vapid, but yet he thinks it does, dont suppose you could sort this guy out? thanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 19:23, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Coquette Classic The Coquette Classic had better acceleration than the Monroe and Pigalle but top speed on a long runway.The Coquette Classic seriously can't catch up the Pigalle and Monroe plus two of those vehicles are driven as stock version as I am driving The Coquette Classic is also stock and have tried few times racing in a highway with them still cannot catchup.That is why I wrote that the Top speed of the Coquette Classic is still lower the Monroe and Pigalle.Nice talking to youSean.shn (talk) 10:31, September 22, 2014 (UTC) : It is totally useless to relate the top speed of different cars. I'm scolded Please do not report to an admin if stop causing war in this wiki.We should be friends and not fighting with each other.I have been scolded by my parents for submitting the message last minute.I'm very sorry (cries):(.Please we should be friends.Thanks Sean.shn (talk) 11:38, September 22, 2014 (UTC) : I'm gonna tell you something. I have personally nothing against you. But I do not like the fact that you sometimes add/remove things you like/don't like. About the Pigalle fact, if it's still there, it means it was approved by most of the community. I'm 99% sure Pigalle is a reference to the French artist and the Parisian neighborhood, given the fact Rockstar likes sex references and the car's descrip mentioning "French" design. I'm gonna ask Tom to explain you some things. I'm not asking him to block you. I understand that I'm wrong.Actually,Smurfyz simply interfear into peoples businesses and he end telling the admin that I'm causing up vandalism around the wiki's pages/articles.The way he behave is not really appropriate provoking me and he kept saying I'm a kid.He really can't tolerate people with Aspergers such as me and also my aspie patroller User:Smashbro8 he's ok.Smurfyz is kinda annoying calling me as a kid.ThanksSean.shn (talk) 13:49, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Should rename the Sentinel XS Driver page I don't think that name is compatible for that person or should we just change it to the Fugitive (Driver) than the Fugitive car remame it to Fugitive (car).I do not think he is always driving a Sentinel XS should we change the name?Sean.shn (talk) 13:55, September 22, 2014 (UTC) : You're right. I left a message on The Tom's talk page so we can rename the page. AKA names (nicknames) for the Online player: My comment on the talk page was directed at Leon for reverting soebody else's edit. To be honest, Lamar's "Dog" nickname is no different to JTBoyd who probably calls '''all '''his students by the same disparaging titles. Smurfynz (talk) 14:39, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Dodo There is a separate page for dodo seaplane there. Leave your nonsense in that page. Also...it's a -2 Beaver..not an Otter, : The Skimmer is based-on the in-game Dodo, you know... Besra This user Su35, he keeps reverting my edits in the Besra page, you know that the plane is not just an L-39 Albatross, but he keeps reverting the info, the plane looks more likely an F-5 or an F-20 rather than a L-39 (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC)) : I know. Get in touch with an admin if he continues. Not necessarily. They aren't an amalgamation of multiple real life vehicles, they are simply altered in one or two ways. Yup, i'll have to report him, look at this: "You little bitch. What did you do, go whine to the admins?" how disrespectful he is... (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:05, September 22, 2014 (UTC)) I saw that. I hope Tom will get rid of him. RE: Edit Warring He is now blocked for a month. We'll see what he's like '''if' he returns. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:20, September 22, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you. Could you unlock the Besra page because there is a minor mistake, the section "Design" is present 3 times. If you hate GTA 5 SO MUCH why are you contributing, i suggest you either get used to the game or get off the gta 5 section!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:35, September 22, 2014 (UTC) : Watch your language will you ? I do not HATE GTA V. I said it disappointed me a little, but I still like some points of the game. And even if I don't like it I play it sometimes and if I find something interesting I add it here. Don't be complaining. im sick of players killing for no reason aswell, its not fun. I hope we can make friends, ill try not to constantly edits next time :)Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:50, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'll unlock it. Also, could you reply on my talk page so that I'm aware of when you reply, I only just caught this message. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:13, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Tip Hey Rain. I was thinking, you've been doing a lot of good work around here so I think you should run for Patroller. What you've been doing this past week is exactly what a Patroller does. You meet all the credentials as far as I can see. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:18, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Nice. Good luck! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:26, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::If you're going to do it, do it here. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:45, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Edit of North Yankton Well SA is a desert island. Think of all the other islands around the world, SA has a large ratio of desert to island surface area, this is normal around the equator or "hot" areas on the planet. If SA was to say be close enough north to snow only in cold winters, it would not have a desert at all, it's simply too small of a landmass to support still hot winds. Think of places like Paupa New Guinea, it's not a desert because it's too small and you should know it's much larger than SA. I was just pointing out it is geographically odd for SA to be South-East of North Yankton if SA is in the Pacific Ocean. There are no states in USA that are more west than the west coast other than Hawaii. SA must be south-west but as game lore suggest, that would be impossible. Alaska is the only state that could be North Yankton, assuming SA is close to the west coast of USA. Atley9999 (talk) 17:15, September 23, 2014 (UTC) : I don't really think it is a desert island. There is only a small desert, and I'm not even sure what a desert would do in the middle of the forest (nonsensical). And about Bury the Hatchet it is most likely a developers' oversight to set North Yankton west. NY can be only north-east, there's no other way. Developers must have forgotten that. Request Are you not making a request? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:47, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Should be. I'd only been here about 1 month and couple of days when I became Patroller. It has been only 4 months when I became Admin. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC) NOOSE i agree, there not as bad as i made it out, i just tried to point out the lspd are better drivers, i thinks its the sherrif that are considerably worse than lspd and fib : The NOOSE you mean ? Sheriff and LSPD drive the same way, but I agree NOOSE somewhat sucks at driving, however I saw worst in GTA Online during car chases that occur during missions. By the way you should write NOOSE not NOoSE. I DEVAMPED how i expressed the sheriff suvs driving skills, i know for sure they are quite bad drivers. Thanks for helping on the noose page, i just coudnt be bothered reverting in case he would block me or start an edit war :) Monkeypolice188 (talk) 15:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rename Yeah, I'll do it for you. In future, you'd delete all of the info from the page, then in source mode, you put a hashtag (#) then write redirect with no space and...damn, I can't remember. Something along those lines. When you need to know then someone will tell you in more depth. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:42, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I looked and it said community vote so I'll have to see if someone else deals with it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:47, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::You'll have to tell them on their talk pages. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:03, September 24, 2014 (UTC) DVD Artwork somebody has deleted the page about DVD Artwork case, we need to tell him why we need it, we have multiple pages about this, but this is the main page, with alll information, so its simple and easy to gather information.Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC) : Not my job, you'd rather leave a message on the talk page of an admin or a patroller, he'll decide if we need it. Signature You have to go on "my preferences" and then there's an option of changing the signature, works the same way as the vehicle templates do (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:14, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) You're welcome, BTW, nice signature :p (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:20, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks for that bro, and if i can't wait, i'll try again within one or two months by improving my grammar and policy :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:27, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Done. I have already suspected him of being underaged. :P Thanks. -- iLan (XD • ) 12:54, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Furore GT The Furore GT image it's not bad, (believe me, I have seem way worse here on wikia), but it could be better. Take a look at the image of the Zentorno or Turismo R. See how they are more perpendicular to the camera angle? This makes both the front and back side of the car look more proportional in size with one another, now look to the Furore GT image again. It doesn't look like the front side is bigger then the back side? Like if the car is trying to "eat" the camera? It's all about how you take the pic. Like I said, it's not bad, just strange. Take this as a constructive criticism next time you take a pic. 558050 Talk 14:19 4 October, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes oh RainingPain, could you add the infobox to my page i was talking about the other day? ThanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 18:03, October 4, 2014 (UTC) My console is XBox 360 i am English my online rank is 157 I have GTA 5 i think GTA 5 is the best gta game ever i think GTA Is the best video game series ever i am athiest i think Micheal De Santa is the best protaganist I chose Deathwish i think the Bulpup Rifle is the bset GTA5 DLC gun i think the Minigun is the best GTA gun my favourite radio station is Radio Mirror Park I would like these to show up like how AndreEagle17's page is like, he has a userbox, i dont mean to be a 'copy cat' ThanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 18:19, October 4, 2014 (UTC) thanks so much! Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:36, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Signature I added a photo of a signature in the font that I used. Follow these steps. 1.Go to your name on the right hand corner. 2.On the drop down menu, click "My Preferences". 3. Go down to signature. 4. In Custom Signature put this . 5. Let me know if it works. ( ) 19:31, October 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Crap. Go into edit and look in source mode to see what I put on #4. I forgot it's gonna do that. You may want to make the pixels 100 now too. ( ) 19:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay great! Just change the "90px" part to "100px" so that your name shows bigger. If that's too small you can increase it to what satisfies you. ( ) 19:35, October 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ???? That's very weird for real. I think somebody's trying to copy me because I'm the only one of my friends and family that knows about Wikia and edits here. ( ) 15:58, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8